Hidden
by DementedViper
Summary: SBHP. Meddling sisters you have to hate them


Disclamier... completely not mine all JKR's cept melly

"Hey I'm…" Sirius was cut off as lips attached to his and pulled him to the bed of black silk sheets. Sirius grinned kissing back just as eagerly as he was pulled on top of his lover. Hands twisted in his long black hair as his hands started to unbutton the green silk shirt.

"Fuck" his lover groaned thrusting up. He moved his leg to the side so they could rub against each other. Sirius smirked kissing down the pale neck

"Mmm…missed you too"

"Yeah…hand for company…very bad" he panted hand slipping into Sirius' jeans Sirius groaned

"Hand? You touched yourself? Did you think of me?"

"God yes…you in me…used that vibrator…Christ more" Sirius smiled licking around a hard nipple that was pierced and tugging it. Sirius unbuttoned the tight black jeans and nuzzled the exposed hair getting a gasp and a thrust up.

"Commando?"

"Didn't expect to stay dressed for so long" he grumbled Sirius chuckled and moved back up his lovers bitten chest. "Oh shit…oh…fuck more…god I love you"

"Not me then"

"shut up…fuck…want more…come please…" the door opened and their was a gasp both their heads snapped to the side as they sprung apart a small girl of 7 ten years younger then Sirius' lover stared widened then ran off singing. "Shit" Sirius watched his lover jump up do up his trousers and take off running after her shirt still open. Sirius grabbed his shirt and ran after them trousers hugging his hips yet still undone. He skidded to a halt out side the sitting room.

"Melly I am going to kill you"

"Harry James Potter" Sirius winced at lily's tone he had to choose a lover 20 years younger his best mate's son ad his other mate's godson.

"Harry had someone in his bed room and they were kissing" the little girl Sirius' goddaughter said in a sing song voice. Harry mentally swore murder on his sister's head as he watched his parents

"You have a girlfriend?" Harry's eyes flicked to his godfathers amused ones damn him and his damnable damned self "oh well bring her down we must meet her"

"Um…no I think she's gone" he saw Remus snigger under his breath Sirius was going to murder him

"Oh come on Harry we didn't think you'd ever get a girlfriend we want to meet her. Who is she?"

"I know"

"Shut up Melly"

"Don't tell your sister to shut up. Who is she?" lily asked eyes drifting to the shirt Harry held wrapped around him

"I know mummy I know ask me"

"I don't want to tell you"

"Harry James Potter you tell us now"

"No"

"I know, why don't you ask me?"

"Tell us who she is Harry we won't be mad. We'll find out anyway"

"I'm not telling I promised"

"Fine Melissa who is it?"

"Its Siri daddy Harry was kissin' with uncle padfoot" Harry slid down the wall banging his head on it as Remus sniggered

"Harry? Is that true?" James asked anger in his tone Sirius stepped in pulling his shirt on. He pulled Harry up

"Stop that you'll lose the precious brain cells"

"Git" Harry muttered but a smile flicked onto his face

"Ah but you love me"

"I really must be losing my brain cells then"

"Oi" he said pinching Harry's arse making him giggle and jump away

"Behave" he scowled Sirius pouted pulling him to his chest and kissed him Harry melted. "I'm a puddle" he muttered when Sirius released his lips

"A very cute puddle but we're not having sex in here with your parents"

"SIRI" he shouted paling "sick…so wrong…throw up" he muttered wandering to the corner and slid down rocking himself "traumatised…never again…"

"Stop being a drama queen"

"I wanna be a drama queen and you didn't seem to mind when I …"

"a-ha-ha" Sirius said clamping a hand over Harry's mouth "we do not speck of our sex life in front of parents"

"You my love are a hypercritical arse" he sighed standing up again

"and you have a very cute one…now Melissa please my darling goddaughter apologise for interrupting our welcome back sex other wise Harry may kill you and I'm not gonna stop him because I was looking very much forward to it."

"I get the feeling sex is all you care about" Harry said crossing his arms

"It is" he said with a frown as if it was obvious and he didn't know why Harry was asking "you being cute is just an added bonus"

"Oh so I'll go abort this child then"

"w-w-what" Sirius asked going pale "c-child? Y-your p-pregnant" Harry rolled his eyes "with a baby"

"No I'm carrying a wolf cub genius" he said sarcastically Sirius hit the floor in a dead faint as Harry looked at Remus.

"Damn 30 seconds and he fainted" he werewolf sighed handing Harry a pouch of galleons. "You better wake him up. And tell him you were joking"

"Siri wake up…wakey up and you can have a kiss" Sirius didn't move Harry pouted and sat on Sirius' chest waking him up with the unexpected weight "oh look miracles can happen"

"I…I'm…what happened?"

"well moony said if I told you your gonna be a father you'd pack your bags and leave in under a minute I said you'd just faint in under 40 seconds and then if it was true you'd start rambling about all that you would get. Anyway I won the bet but I'm not pregnant thank marlin I would castrate you if I did end up pregnant at the moment." He stood up and pulled Sirius up

"Never do that to me again"

"What if it was true?"

"That's ok but you don't make me pass out for nothing."

"And you wouldn't leave me?"

"I wouldn't leave you if you had an affair with moony then Snape then Malfoy…love you" Harry smiled and kissed him Sirius grinned into the kiss.

"Daddy isn't it great? Harry and paddy are happy. Aren't you happy? Its great mummy?" Harry suddenly had the urge to kiss his sister "well? Their happy so what's it matter"

"Sex is really sounding good at this minute" Sirius whispered watching the shocked parents Harry nodded leaning back into his chest

"Sirius…maybe you should leave for a while"

"No" Harry said "I want him to stay."

"Harry"

"I don't care what you think I can go with him Sirius asked me to move in with him"

"Fine just go up to your room or something and no sex" rolling his eyes Harry pulled Sirius out.

'No sex? Yeah right' Harry thought as Sirius pinned him to his bed.

"You ok?" Sirius asked scooping Harry into his arms

"Huh?" he asked dazedly Sirius chuckled and kissed his neck

"Are you ok?"

"Hmm? Yeah fine…on cloud 9 quite literality" Sirius chuckled flicking his wand they were cleaned and in boxers Sirius snuggled close and closed his eyes "sleep?" Sirius nodded and happily fell asleep holding his lover both had been very tense about James and lily's reactions. Remus had know for two years since Harry seduced him he was sure Remus had helped the boy should have been Slytherin. How could he resist a very cute very wiling 15 year old he had had inappropriate thoughts about since he turned 14 in a leather…thing it was like a corset dress but it barely covered his arse. Remus had locked them in a bedroom and Harry and massaged Sirius' shoulders telling him he seemed tense and how much he loved him…Harry lost his virginity at 14. That was the only time they had sex until he turn 17. Harry was naturally submissive in bed and Sirius loved him for it. He loved the thin short 17 year old for everything he was. "Siri thought to loud…sleep" Sirius kissed Harry and drifted off.

…

Harry pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Sirius.

"Ladies and gentleman I present you Mr and Mr Sirius black"

"I can't believe they let you marry me"

"It's only because I'm pregnant" Sirius froze

"That's not funny Harry"

"I'm not joking" Sirius eyes rolled into the back off his head and he passed out again Harry grinned at Remus "Remi can you wake him…he's cluttering the isle" the crowd chuckled as Harry sat on Sirius' chest and flicked his nose "you know he'll wake up make me repeat myself and faint again…I'm never gonna get my honeymoon"

"Amusing cub" Remus laughed "oi paddy wake up" Sirius' eyes fluttered open

"What?"

"Harry's pregnant you passed out again" Sirius groaned suddenly questioning why he went with Harry.


End file.
